The Triangle
by BeanieBoop
Summary: Mysterious Loki is no where to be found and a broken Lucy looks for comfort in Natsu. A love triangle that may leave all parties without what they originally wanted. Once Lucy goes missing, what will be the fate of the three characters? And who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**I really hope you enjoy this! Its my first story I have written in 3 years so i may be alittle rusty xD **

**No hate but PLEASE tell me how to improve. I love constructive criticism.**

**Note i do not own fairy tail**

* * *

><p>She raced out of her front door and frantically looked everywhere for him. Where was Loki? Why hasn't he come back for her? WHERE WAS HER KEY?<p>

She spins and spins because she can't grasp the concept. The love of her life has disa-

"OOOWWW.." Lucy Hertfelia cried as she fell down on her ass.

"Oh Lucy.. I'm sorry," Natsu Dragneel exclaimed. "Here.. l-let me.. help you up."  
>Its been months since they have spoken. She hasn't seen Natsu since that unforgettable day..<p>

_Just fucking dandy,_ Lucy thought to herself as she grabbed for Natsu's outstretched hand.

"Are you okay Lucy?" As always he said her name too much. He used to tell her that her name was like a song on his lips..

Lucy pushed him out of her way. "I'm fine!" She screamed as she ran down the street. She couldn't think of her past with Natsu, she has just one thing on her mind.

_Loki... please be okay... please return to me._

* * *

><p>Natsu<p>

"I finally got to see her again Happy," Natsu sounded way too eager and Happy knew that would lead to another broken heart.

"Let's talk about that later Natsu, I'm hungry!" Of course the cat was hungry. He always is.

Natsu shook his head as if to get the lingering thought of her out of his head. If only that were possible. He picked up Happy in the way the cat was accustomed too and started walking toward the market. "Lets go get some fish."

"Ayyyye!" Happy laughed, he was glad to know Natsu hasn't gone back to the depths of depression.

* * *

><p>Lucy<p>

She ran and she ran until her feet ached. She had long passed Mongolia but she couldn't stop. She passed many familiar faces such as Erza and Gajeel but refused to stop when they called out for her.

After countless hours of running she finally collapsed.

Instantly Lucy began to cry. She hugged her knees to her cheast and sobbed, "I can't lose him... Not now...A-After. Everthi-ing." She couldnt stop chocking on her sobs.

"LOKIIIIII!"

* * *

><p>*2 days later*<p>

Natsu

As he sat at the guilds bar laughing with Lisanna, Elfman and Happy he had an uncomfortable feeling.

Once the guilds doors opened and the familiar blonde head bobbed into to guild he knew why.

"Lucy..." he breathed so silently not even the cat could hear him.

But she looked directly at him. Without even thinking Nastu stood up and walked to her. As he stepped closer to her, her head began to step he took she looked farther down.

Once he reached her she whimpered, "He's gone.."

He may not like the fact that Lucy loves his old friend Loki but he absolutely hated seeing her so upset. He put his hands on her shoulders and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'm.. so sorry Lucy."

He got a glimpsed of her feet and was utterly horrified. She was barefoot and her feet were destroyed. There were cuts and bruises and burns.

_How far has she been walking?_ Natsu couldn't stand the sight, this was unlike Lucy. She would never intentionally hurt herself. But then he remembered what happened to him when he lost love. Love makes you crazy and he wouldn't judge her.

She started to fall asleep against him so he easily picked her up and carried her to her house. It was quite a ways from the guild but Natsu doesn't mind. He finally gets to hold her close again. Finally gets to feel the heat of her skin against his once more and smell that familiar smell he spent nights enveloped in. Oh how he missed these little things so much.

"She walked to me and I carried her here, that's all I know!"

"I hope Loki is okay. I havnt seen him for a few days either."

"Virgo. We're talking about Lucy. I don't give a rats ass about Loki. If he left her like this then he can rot in hell for all I care."

"Natsu-kun don't talk like that in front Of the princess."

In and out. She only heard little conversations like this between her celestial spirits and Nastu. But where was the once spirit she cared about?

"Is she okay?-moshimosi" Sagittarius

"Moooo! Lucy still looks hot even when she doesn't feel good." Taurus

"I fixed up her feet. I'm so sorry" Aries

They all care about her so. But why wasn't he here. She walked nonstop for a day before giving up.

Does he not care?

After a thought like that she fell back into sleep and dreamt of the stolen nights with him.

* * *

><p>"Lucy wake up!" That familiar voice said. He stroked my face until my eyes opened. I'll never grow old of waking up to that face.<p>

"Loki I told you don't wake me up if the suns not up yet," I yawned as I turned toward my window and gazed at the still sleeping city of Mongolia.

"Baby," he sighed as he moved close to me. "I just wanted to show you how beautiful the sky looked. Your world and my world are so much different from one another."

"Yeeeeaaah.." I grinned as I slowly drifted back into sleep. He was such a child sometimes.

What woke me again was the heat of his lips pressed against mine. It was a light kiss, I can still feel it lingering..

* * *

><p>"Luuucccyyy." Natsu tried to wake her again once all of the spirits finally left. They can be helpful but at the moment Natsu was annoyed. He can take care of her by himself.<p>

"Mmmm... Loki." She rolled away from Natsu with a grin on her face. The sound of Loki's name coming from Lucy's lips made Natsu wish he never helped her. Of course the man who left her was the one she dreams about. Not the one who tended to her wounds for the past day.

Natsu was getting tired, tired of everything. So he decided one more night next to her on this oh so familiar bed wouldn't cause any harm. Once she felt better and that ass hole came back things would go back to normal. Right?

* * *

><p>Natsu, you didn't need to save me. I'm not daft I know how to do things myself you know." I said a little too harshly.<p>

Natsu has saved me from day one. Everytime I'm in trouble I'm like his damsel in distress. Its kind of sweet.

Kind of.

Natsu leaned closer and his bright green eyes met mine. "I will always save you Luce. I-I. I love you."

I was speechless. I was breathless. I was hopelessly in love.

I jumped into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close for a while. We stay there silent for a moment before I croak out, "I love too Natsu Dragneel."

He pulled his head back from mine and slowly leaned in. His eyes never left mine. Once our lips touched we both slammed our eyes shut and got consumed in the moment.

Our moment.

The only thing going through my head was Natsu.

I grabbed his pink spikey hair and pulled it ever so gently and leaned my head to deepen the kiss.  
>This felt wrong. Something wasn't right.<p>

I opened my eyes to find to my utter surprise,

"Loki..."

"Who else but me, baby?" His sunglasses glistened as he tilted his head toward the sky. "I love you Lucy.."

Why am I hearing double. Natsu and Loki both in unison.

No.

This can't be happening.

* * *

><p>Natsu woke up to a scream.<p>

She had her eyes closed but she just kept screaming.

He grabbed her and tried to shake her awake. He tried to be gentle but found it difficult when she's howling at the top of her lungs at 4 in the morning. "Lucy! Wake up!" _Why won't she wake up?_ "Please Lucy. Lucy?"

Her eyes began to slowly open. And they seemed to be looking into his soul. With a touching smile she sighed, "Natsu, hold me. Please.." and turned over onto her side.

Much like a fool he grinned from ear to ear and curled himself around her. Only once he nuzzled his face into her hair and his breathing slowed down did Lucy finally understand what was happening.

"Hey Natsu.." Lucy's voice was steady but low.

"Hmm?" Was all Natsu could mutter. He finally felt like he was home again. Nothing could take her from him now.

"W-why are you.. I don't know." Lucy stammered over her words. She took a deep breath and spit it out all at once, "Beingsonicetome?"

Natsu chuckled and she could feel his body shake against hers. "Don't." He finally said aggressively as she tried to turn her body toward him. "Don't ruin this moment for me Luce.."

Lucy was breathless. She hadn't heard that nickname in forever.. and she still loved it as much as she did when they were together.

Very sweetly Lucy reached for Natsu's hand that was drapped across her body. His arm was fully wrapped around her and he pulled her closer as her hands skimmed down his arm. He had his hand tucked under her so she had to pull it out to grab it.

"I was so mean to you.." Lucy whined. She was always whining, but that was one more imperfection that made her so real.

After grabbing his hand she whipped around toward him. He had his eyes closed previous so it took him off guard. Still with his hand in between her two hands she frantically looked at him and whispered, "Why?!"

What a vague question. Why was Loki gone? Why had she walked out on Natsu? Why did Natsu love her even after a year apart? Why was she feverishly looking into his eyes?

And why was she crying?

"I've missed you.." they both breathed as their fingers intertwined. She smiled as one single tear escaped her eye.

Natsu shifted his weight so he lay over her and balanced on his elbows. He cupped her face in his free hand and whipped her lone tear away.

Lucy's eyes fluttered closed as he caressed her cheek. This wasn't right, she shouldn't be enjoying his touch so much. _What about Lok-_

"Don't. Even. Think. About. Him.." Natsu growled. How did he know what was on her mind? He always seemed to be reading her thoughts. That's why she stayed away. He always does this to her. "Just. Relax.." Natsu murmured as he drew near.

Lucy's body went tense and she held her breath. This shouldn't be happening. But she couldn't-no wouldn't stop him. As she eagerly waited for the kiss that never came she grew weary.

She opened her eyes and found Natsu looking down on her. So she went for it and pulled him down to her. All he could think about was her love for another man. He couldn't do it. No he wouldn't do it. The girl he look down at broke his heart. So why was he still on top of her?

She ran her fingers through his hair in a rushed manor and yanked him down to her. It was a kiss full of hunger. Hunger and pain and longing and affection. Such mixed feelings that created the heat that grew deep in his stomach.

Lucy.. All he could smell was Lucy. All he could taste was Lucy. All he could touch was Lucy. "My Lucy," his mind wandered. But not as much as his hands did. They started at her face for he was still cupping her cheek. But as the kiss grew, his hand slid down the curves of her body. Once he reached her hips he dug his nails into her and pulled her closer to him.

"Natsu," Lucy moaned. "I want you. Now. Please take me."

He was taken back. This shouldn't be happening. She's only acting like this because she's depressed. If HE were here she wouldn't even be giving him the time of day.

"I can't Luce," the disappointment that spread across her face destroyed him. "I need you. But..." he trailed off.

She grinned and leaned in for another kiss. He pushed himself up and out of her range.

"What are you doing?!" Lucy screeched.

What was he doing? Why was he rejecting her? If Natsu were remotely sane he would take everything she had to offer. But she doesn't really want this.. Natsu jumped from the bed and turned from Lucy. "H-Happy's probably-I have to go." With his head down, Natsu barely managed to get to the door. It was too hard to not look back but he knew what would be there if he did. He could already imagine the disappointed face Lucy wore.

"P-Please," he barely heard her frantic moan. He reached for the doorknob. "Don't..." he opened the door and stepped out. "..go." The door closed.

He left her. In her time of desperation and fear he left.

Why is everyone leaving? First Loki and now this.

"This is karma biting you in the ass for leaving him." Lucy's subconscious screamed in her head.

Lucy shrieked as she pulled her hair. She continuously screamed until her throat felt numb. Then a sob escaped. She curled into a fetal position and cried until she once again drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p>"I can't do it!" He roared with all of his might at the celestial spirit king. Its hard to manage a tough exterior when your 1100th the size of your opponent but he just couldn't betray her.

"DO YOU DARE INSULT MY JUDGEMENT?!" The giant celestial being grinned as a challenge. _Could Leo the Lion, the leader of the 12 Zodiac Keys beat me? Most likely not_, thought the King as he twisted his mustache.

There was an uncomfortable silence that fallowed as the two spirits glared at one another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I checked my story out and realized a few things. 1 it did some funky thing and turned into to some weird shit and looked like gibberish. 2 i have been spelling Loke wrong because i have a pet named loki and I'm used to spelling it that way lol. and finally, 3 i realize that this story isnt as great as i origally thought. **

**but i will finish it and i plan to start another one soon(: **

**weeeeeellll enjoy and please leave reviews!**

**i do not own fairy tail**

* * *

><p>Happy<p>

Natsu and Happy return from their quest with a pocket full of jewels and wide smirks across their faces.

It was a smooth ride from start to finish for they only had to transport a valuable item from one part of Fiore to the other. No bandits got in their way since Natsu's mood at the beginning of the quest was so harsh no one dared cross his path.

All except Happy, Natsu's bestfriend, cat and 'child.' Happy knew exactly how to cheer Natsu up no matter what Lucy did to him.

_It's always her fault,_ Happy thought as he sneaked a worried glance at Natsu. Happy was always pulling Natsu from his emotions, but boy was he an emotional guy. At a first glance Natsu seems tough, confident and a tad bit scary. He's always yelling and breathing fire but deep down Happy knows he's a tender and passionate boy.

"Where should we eat, Happy?" Natsu looked over to the floating cat beside him. "Do you want to stop at the fish market?"

Sweet 'ole Natsu. Even at the brim of self destruction he's still looking out for his dearest friend.

Happy shook his head and sighed. He's never turned down a fish before and it physically pained him. "Lets get back to the guild, I'm sure Lisanna is worried."

Lisanna is Natsu's first everything. First crush, first love, first kiss, first-and only-child together. If you would count the cat as a child.

Natsu gave a sly smile and enthusiastically ordered, "Alright lets go!"

"AAAAYYE SIR!"

* * *

><p>Lucy<p>

After two days locked in her own house and misery, Lucy finally decided to go to the guild in hopes that they would some how cheer her up. She's spent countless days sitting on the same stool in the same spot at the same bar waiting for Natsu to return.

She hasn't seen him in about a week-since their intense told Lucy not to worry because he was just off on a quest. If only Grey knew.

Her assumption was that he took such a long quest to stay away from Mongolia-no her.

"Lu-chan!" Someone snapped their fingers in her face in a fifth attempt to catch her attention. When Lucy's eyes adjusted she saw blue hair, black eyes and a heart warming smile.

"Levy-chan, I'm sorry I dozed off again." Lucy apologized. She hasn't been very attentive as of lately since she has so much on her mind...

"I was just telling you AGAIN that its all going to be okay. He'll come back. He always does."

Levy's the only friend (besides Natsu) that knows of Lucy's forbidden relationship with Loki. They decided it would be best to keep it discrete. The only reason Natsu was let in on the secret was because she couldn't just leave him without an explination. Loki was mad that she told him but she didn't mind becuase no matter what Natsu is still her close friend.

"I hope so..." Lucy trailed off.

"WE'RE BACK!" the duo screamed in unison as they barged into the guilds front doors.

"Lisaaaaaana!" Happy called. "Natsuuuuuuu miiiiiiissed yoooooooouuuuu."

Fallowing the blue cat was a blushing Natsu.

Lucy was taken back by how sexy Natsu looked. There was something about a dirty muscular man after a hard week of work that left Lucy breathless.

"Natsu.." Lucy breathed.

As if on cue, Natsu began sniffing the air making Lucy nervous..

* * *

><p>Natsu<p>

He began sniffing the air because he picked up a familiar scent that somehow comforted but confused him. Vanilla with a little hint of cinnamon.

"Lucy.." Natsu gawked in her direction. She was sitting on his stool. And she was looking right at him..

Lisanna threw herself onto Natsu and planted a kiss on his cheek. Her white hair bellowed around him and he lost sight of Lucy.

"I've missed you too, Natsu!" Lisanna's lips brushed his ear. They've grown quite close since she returned but not the same as when they were young. He didn't want anything more from her than a good friendship. And the occasional bootycall...

Natsu hugged her back quickly then gently pushed her off of him. "I-uhm have to goooo.." Natsu searched for an excuse. He wasn't the best liar. "I have to talk to Mira!" And with that excuse he turned from her to the bar.  
>But she was gone.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy<p>

_Damn that Lisanna,_ Lucy thought as she walked aimlessly through the town of Mongolia. Lucy didn't have a set destination. Instead she walked until she reached her house-then she walked some more. She didn't want to go home. It brought too many memories. Memories of both of the two dearest men in her life.

Lucy found a beautiful tree in the middle of the city and decided to sit under it. She sat there and let her mind wander..

After the sun began to set Lucy figured now would be the best time to return home. As she got up she thought of all of the times she walked into her house to find Natsu and Happy making themselves way too  
>comfortable. Lucy smiled shyly to herself at the thought of the good old days. Back before her relationship with Natsu got complicated. Back before she held the key to the zodiac key Leo.<p>

While Lucy daydreamed about the past the man who crept in the shadows quickly gained ground. He was on her in an instant. He pulled her to him and her right heel came off.

She attempted to scream but it was cut out before it even escaped her lips. He pushed his hand across her mouth and covered her nose.

She couldn't breathe. She needed to think fast.

Lucy opened her mouth and chomped down on one of his fingers. That was fallowed by a loud hiss in her ear as the man pulled back. But his grasp on her was still strong.

"Do you know who I AM?!" Lucy screamed now that she was capable of speaking. "I am a member of Fiores strongest guild Fairy Tail."

As she spoke the man hoisted her over his shoulder. He wore a skii mask and black clothes.

Lucy started kicking and punching every visible spot on him. She hit him in the head once-twice-

"LUCY!" That voice. No it couldn't be. Not him.

"You must be losing your mind. You miss him so much you're starting to hear him when strangers speak," Lucys subconscious quickly snickered.  
>Despite her fear Lucy continued to kick and scream and punch at every chance she could get.<p>

"Stop fucking hitting me," He spoke again.

She wasn't hearing things. That was him…

Loki


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooooo warning: this chapter has a small amount of smut in it so i made it slanted to you can skip over it if you want. **

**And i'll be posting the rest of this story up to the 6th chapter tonight because i want it done with :P**

**I do not own fairy tail and remember to leave reviews!**

* * *

><p>Natsu<p>

"Psssst." Natsu hissed through his teeth. "Luuucy."

He climbed in through her window-thanks to happy-and was now perched up on her bed.

"Where did she go?" He wondered aloud.

Happy just glanced over and gave him a sad smile.

"Oh shit Happy.. can you uhm, I dunno leave? I'm sorry I just need to talk to her."

Happy seemed more than eager to obey this request. "Ayye SIR!" Happy exclaimed as his wings appeared and he flew back out the window.

"Hmmm.." Natsu thought as he plumped down on her bed. "What to do now..." He layed back and stared up at her ceiling. It was still light outside but twilight wasn't too far away.

* * *

><p><em>She moved at my touch. Every caress made her back arch and made a quiet moan escape her lips. <em>

_I won't ever have enough of this. She's all mine. _

_I loved watching her squirm under my hands. So much that I couldn't resist any longer. I slipped under the covers and grabbed the top hem of her skirt and ever so gently pulled it down her legs. _

_I took my time because I wanted this to be right. It was her first time after all and I wanted her as hungry for it as possible. _

_I barely skimmed my hand down her legs but that was just enough to bring her to her limits. _

_"Natsu..." she groaned as she fidgeted. _

_Once her skirt lay on the floor, I swiftly kissed my way up her leg. _

_Hmm.. she was so soft. _

_The sweet smell of vanilla tickled my nose. I grinned as I reached the area just below her naval. Very shyly I licked back down. She buckled and slipped her fingers into my hair and gently pulled. "Come here, I'm ready.."_

_She tasted as sweet as she smelled. There would be another time to savor this though, tonight was all for her. Her wish was my command.._

_I slid my hands up her body while at the same time lifting her shirt up. _

_Once I reached her neck I kissed it a few times then bit down. I can't get enough. _

_"P-please. Natsu..." she begged as she tried to reach down to removed her underwear. _

_Before she could reach it I grabbed hold of both of her wrists and slammed them above her head. I wanted to hear her beg more._

_I gazed down at the blonde mess below me. "What do you want?" I ordered._

_Lucy's light brown eyes met mine and she whispered, "You.."_

* * *

><p>*knock knock knock*<p>

Natsu abruptly sat up.

The sun was high in the sky and he was confused. The dream clung to his mind and left a fog in its wake.

"Lu-chaaaan!"

"Someones knocking?" Natsu rubbed his eyes and looked around. "Where am I?"

Then it came to him like a smack in the face and instantly woke him up."Oh right.. Lucy. Where is she?!"

As Natsu got up and looked around the person outside her door continued to knock.

When he discovered she was no where to be found, Natsu stormed up to the door and swung it open.

"What?!" He barked at whoever lay on the other side.

It was Levy and she looked shocked to see Natsu inside Lucy's house. "Where's Lu-chan?"

Natsu blinked. He doesn't know how to answer that.

"Why are you in her house?!" Levy's voice rose. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Then silence. Both wizards glared at one another waiting for the other one to say something. It was Natsu who finally spoke.

"I don't know where she is.." Natsu gently stated. He looked down and began shutting the door.

Levy's hand shot up and she caught it before it he could fully close it. "What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?" Levy snapped. She raised a fist to hit him but he caught it mid-swing.

"I haven't seen her Levy.. I came here to talk to her last night and I must've fallen asleep." Natsu scratched the back of his neck and looked down as he spoke. He was embarrassed.

Levy knew of his love for Lucy but that doesn't change the fact that he was still uncomfortable. He felt like Levy was looking right through him-silently judging him.

Finally she gave a sly smile and said, "Okay I believe you. If you see her tell her I'm leaving without her on that quest she helped me pick out." And with that Levy turned around and walked away leaving Natsu staring in her direction.

Sometime later Natsu found himself back at the guild.

He sat on the stool Lucy sat at only a day before and tried to drown his worries in a mug full of mead.

She's probably fine. She more than likely came home and saw him sleeping on her bed and left because she doesn't want to be near him at all.

If only she knew how much he longed for her.

"Hey you pointy eyed freak!" Grey called from across the guild.

"Hmmm..?" Natsu mumbled.

Grey stormed over to Natsu and snickered at his less than plesent appearance. He took note that Natsu's face was flush from alcohol consumption and Natsu was far past his limit considering he doesn't typically drink.

"Stop staring at Juvia! Or else!"

Natsu was confused. He lazily looked around and realized the direction he has been zoning out on was exactly where Juvia sat, blushing. He gave an evil smile to Grey then winked at Juvia who's face was fully red now.

"'Ou knoooow.. Gr-"*hiccup*"Grey.. 'Uvia's lookin... shhhhhexy." Natsu stumbled to his feet. He didn't really find a freak like Juvia attractive at all but he wanted a fight. He needed to hit someone-he needed to be hit back.

"'Shhhince 'ou c-c-don't know 'ow to ples-pleas-...make 'er fffeel gooood... Juvia!" He turned his head from Grey to Juvia. "'Ome over toooo my 'lace for sooooome funn." And with that the guild went quiet. Natsu laughed and thrusted his hips in Juvias direction.

No one dared move a muscle. Not even Erza who typically broke up fights between the two boys. This time Natsu went too far.

One minute Natsu's laughing and making inappropriate gestures to Juvia and the next he's on the ground covered in his own blood.

Grey had hold of his hair and would hit him down to the ground, pull him back up then repeat. It went on like this for many unbearable moments.

"ENOUGH!" boomed a loud voice.

Grey threw Natsu down as he looked at the guild master Makarov.

Natsu lay on the ground laughing hysterically as Makarov barked orders, "Juvia! Grab Grey and leave. Only for the day. Erza! Grab Natsu and bring him to the second floor and make sure he doesn't leave until I get up there to speak with him!"

The guild stayed still. The only noise was the heavy breathing of Grey and the laughing from Natsu.

"WELL GET GOING!" The master ordered.

Instantly everyone sprang into action. Erza and Juvia obeyed Makarov as the other guild members moved to clean the spilled blood covering the bar.

"What are you doing you little shit?!"

Erza hissed in Natsu's ear as she carried him by the back of his shirt up the stairs. "I don't feel the least bit sorry for you."

"I 'eed to see her!" Natsu spat out some blood. "Get Lucy!" He was already sobering up. Yet his head was spinning and his ears were ringing.

"Forget about that right now! You might get kicked out of the guild!" Erza screamed. She threw him across the second floor and said "Stay!" As she walked out in search for something to clean him up.

There was so much blood. It was running out of his nose and down his neck and he could taste it in the back of his throat. Natsu blinked a few times in an attempt to clear up his head and when he could see strait again he finally understood why Gramps had intervened.

There's so much blood... and it was all his, none of Greys.

"Why didn't I hit back?" Natsu thought out loud as he tried to get to his feet. As his head cleared up he remembered why he began drinking in the first place.

Lucy..

Virgo popped out of no where and harshly wispered, "NATSU! Help! I fear the princess is in trouble."

"Wha..?"

"Just come with me now!" Virgo grabbed Natsu before he could fully comprehend what was happening. In a flash they both faded away into a yellow light.

As the light still glowed on the second flood Erza returned. "Oh for the love of.." Erza shook her head. It would be her job to go looking for Natsu and she just knew it.

_Hopefully the master will take it easy on him..._

Once in the spirit world Natsu looked down to find that he was cleaned up and wearing different clothes. He was wearing the spirit outfit that matched Lucy's…

"Virgo care to explain?" Natsu asked with a hint of irritation in his voice. Why where they in the spirit world? They better not be throwing some idiotic party again. Atleast not now…

"Well I don't know if this was ever explained to you," Virgo began, "But we celestial spirits always know where Lucy is since she holds our keys. But last night I felt something… We all felt something. Even Aquarius was concerned." Virgo gave a nervous laugh at that then carried on, "Its like Lucy disappeared from Earthland entirely. One minute she was sitting in a park in Mongolia and the next she was gone."

Virgo's eyes swelled with tears. Natsu watched in concern and amazement for he didn't know Celestial spirits cried. "I visited the park where I last felt her presence and only found this shoe…" Virgo held up a white heel that Natsu recognized. "Obviously this is the princesses… I was too late."

Natsu placed his hand on Virgo's shoulder and gently squeezed as a way of comfort. "We'll find her." Natsu gave a reassuring smile that forced the maid to gain her confidence again. "Is she here by any cha-"

"That's the other problem!" Virgo blurted out. "If she were here or in Edalos I could still pick up on her energy. But it just disappeared!" With that Virgo fell to the ground and burried her face in her hands. "I know she's alive though. I don't know how but I have the same feeling that she's alive, the same feeling I have about Loki.."

At the mention of his name Natsu made a fist. _If that fucker was up to her disappearance I will NEVER forgive him._

Virgo was still on the ground whimpering random nonsense like "I-I failed to… protect my princess…" and, "Natsu- please punish me for failing!"

"Virgo go get the other celestial spirits that Lucy owns and bring them here," Natsu ordered.

Virgo stood back up and brushed herself off. With a nod she swifly left Natsu to fallow his command.


	4. Chapter 4

**So i lied. This will be the last one for the night because i didnt get as far into the story as i thought and I'm at my boytoys house^.^**

**This one is short but sweet and its building up to the finale so buckle up and enjoy the ride.**

**Note: I do not own anything Fairy Tail related **

* * *

><p>Lucy<p>

_Where am I?_ Lucys head was ringing as that thought played in her head.

Wherever she was, it was a blur of colors. Purple and blue overpowered the rest, as the sky was mostly made of these too colors, but the tiny platform she stood on was an explosion of rainbow colors.

As she rubbed her eyes a voice surrounded her. "Lucy Heartfelia of Earthland," it began. "You have been nothing but passionate and kind toward your spirits. You don't treat them as your slaves nor your servants but rather as your brothers and sisters."

That voice. It was so familiar but Lucy couldn't quite put her finger on where she's heard it before. She was still sleepy and could hardly remember where she was.

The voice carried on, "this kindness got me thinking. Even after you die-as all of you measly humans do-I wish to have a protector. Someone to watch over my spirits always and put and end to those whom make them suffer. I tried to think of how I could gain such a person. I couldn't just upgrade a current spirit to watch over the others. None of them are strong enough. Not strong like you…"

* * *

><p>Natsu<p>

"…are we all clear?" Natsu asked again. _God these spirits can be dumb sometimes.. _

Aquarius pointed her vase at him in a threatening manor and questioned, "why should we help her? She's always getting herself into these situations and I'm sick of saving her ass."

The other spirits-all except Scorpio who pinched the spot between his eye brows with a shake of his head-snapped their heads in Aquarius' direction.

"How dare you speak of Lucy's ass in such a bad way, Moo!" Screamed Taurus.

"Save Lucy. Save Lucy!" Gemini chanted.

"I will find her and I will snip those who took her-ebi" Cancer stated nonchalantly as he snipped his scissors.

Due to all of the commotion, Aries quietly chimed in, "I-I'm sorry…" she took a deep breath but before she could speak, another interrupted her.

"You ALL owe Lucy your lives! Maybe she woke you from a boring life and bought you from a merchant," Capricorn looked at Aquarius, Taurus and Cancer "Maybe she took you from a bad owner," he glanced at Gemini, "Maybe she was given your key out of request from you," he nodded to Virgo and the others. "Either way… No matter how you came across Lucy she has showed us nothing but affection from the start. I would fallow her to the pits of hell and back because she would do the same for ANY of us. That should answer your question Aquarius. Now I shall not waste another moment here. I'm looking for Lucy now."

They all fell silent after the speech Capricorn gave. Natsu was the one to break the silence. He screamed with a grin plastered on his face, "That's ths spirit! I'm all fired up!" They all looked to him for orders and he shrugged. "I was hoping you had an idea of how to start looking…" he said as he glanced from face to face.

"Pluuuuuuue!" The shivering white dog-creature made his way up to Natsu. Natsu picked him up and looked him all over. "What is it Plue?"

Plue jumped from his grasp and started walking away from the group. When no one fallowed the spirit turned around with another enthusiastic, "Pluuuuuuueee!"

It was Capricorn who first fallowed Plue. The rest-even Aquarius-fallowed suite. He seemed like he knew where he was going so Natsu shrugged again and fallowed the leader.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok soooo i know i always mention how i dont like this story too much anymore but i really enjoyed writing this chapter(: **

**Please read! : A Lynx is known as a protective animal and therefor represents protection**

**I dont own fairy tail**

Lucy

"What do you mean?!" Lucy yelled back. Strong like her? She wasn't strong, look at her now. She lay in the middle of an unknown place talking to her invisible captor.

Where were Natsu and Loki. They both always showed up when things got tough…

"I mean," the voice continued. "I want you, Lucy Heartfelia, to become the 13th Zodiac key. I want you to be the protector. I want you to be my Lynx…"

Lucy finally understood. She was in the spirit world and she was speaking with the king of this realm. But how did she get here?

_Oh right…_ Lucy's mind replied the night before. _Loki. _That name changed for her. It used to send chills up her spine and butterflies fluttering in her stomach but the chills halted and the butterflies died.

Lucy looked around for Loki and spotted him not too far away from her. He was dressed as his true form, Leo, but he kept his eyes down.

With her eyes still locked on him, Lucy asked the king, "and If I decline?"

He snickered as he slowly rose from the vast emptiness below the floating platform she sit on. "That is not an option my sweet kitty. You will be mine."

Lucy looked to Loki for help. No matter how much confusion and rage she held toward Loki she still had a faint hope that he would become her prince charming again and take her home.

As the King stared at Lucy who glared at Loki whom didn't even look up from the ground, a light began swirling around her feet. It was warm as it traveled up her legs in a spiraling motion.

Lucy gazed into it and studied the colors. Its base color was yellow-as was common with celestial spirits using their magic. But it had reds and oranges stream through it in a whirlpool that was now reaching her chest.

She began feeling light headed and her fingers began tingling. What was this feeling?

* * *

><p>Natsu<p>

They barged into the Celestial Spirit Kings chamber in hopes that he could give them some information on how to track Lucy. But what the group found stopped them all.

Lucy was floating 10 feet in the air with a shower of lights covering her. Her back was arched and she lay limp in the twist of colors. _What is happening?_ _And why was Loki just standing there, watching her?_

"Loki!" Natsu screamed as he charged the Leader of the 12 Zodiac keys. "I'll kill you…" Natsu was lifted off of the ground by the back of his shirt. He began to kick, throw punches and squirm, trying to get free of this strong grip.

"Don't, boy," Capricorn warned as he held Natsu up. "Let them explain themselves first." He looked up to the king and asked, "What are you doing with Lucy?"

The king laughed, "Lucy? There is no Lucy here; only myself, Leo and Lynx reside in my chambers."

When the king bellowed out another laugh Loki looked up and met eyes with the still glaring Natsu. He then shook his head hopelessly and let it fall down once again.

"Capricorn put me down," Natsu calmly requested. As Capricorn set Natsu down, both looked up to the king and Natsu asked, "who is Lynx?"

Natsu sure was dim witted…

"Lynx is my new Celestial being-the 13th zodiac key Lynx the protector. She will stop humans from mistreating my spirits and will deny those with unkind hearts contracts with them." The king began twisting his whisker like mustache. "But why am I telling you this?" He stared at Natsu. "Your just a mere mortal. Loki," the king snapped his fingers and his eyes went wide with excitement. "Get rid of this boy."

Natsu and Loki once again made eye contact, testing one another. Natsu beamed with anticipation. He understood fights better than all of this talking nonsense. Loki on the other hand looked unhappy to be fighting an old friend.

The other spirits, especially Capricorn who lived to protect Lucy, all wore dreadful frowns. They were helpless, the king's word was the final word and all spirits must bend to his will.

"Come at me with your all you lion bastard! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled as a slight stream of fire passed through his lips.

Loki loosened his tie and slowly began stepping toward Natsu. As Loki's hands started glowing yellow, Natsu gained his battle stance and impatiently waited for the attack.

* * *

><p>Lucy<p>

_Everything's black. Are my eyes closed? _

_Im so warm… it feels nice. Maybe I'm sleeping…_ I drifting off again.

"I'm all fired up!" _Natsu…_

_Where is he? _

_Why can't I move?_ I started gaining conciseness again. Bright light hit me in the face as I opened my eyes slightly. I could only see lights. No objects, no people, no floor. _Why can't I move? _

The light changed its hue and the warmth that spread across my body changed to ice. The colors went from yellows, oranges and reds to blues and purples.

The silence I was enveloped in was pierced by a scream. _Who is that?_ It continued. The scream grew louder and more desperate, whoever that was didn't stop to take a breath so it got high pitched over time.

I feel like my bones are breaking. I hear loud cracks move through my body.

_Whats happening?_

_My throat stings. And that scream is killing my head._

The cold was unbearable. It burned; it felt like icicles touching bare skin. And it was everywhere-from head to toe.

The tingling was gone and was replaced by a numb feeling. My eyes still were open and with the last of my strength I moved my arm up toward my face. My arm was covered by black cloth. A glove.

_What the hell is happening?!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo a fights about to break out and Lucy's going through some stuff. <strong>

**I have a question for you guys; What do YOU want to happen? I have some ideas but reviews would be greatly appreciated because i'm always looking for new inputs! **

**Thanks for reading xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**So before we begin this story I wanna make a shout out to chickabee **** for being a great supporter and for helping me decide what to do with the end of this story. Thanks again hunny! **

**Now i know I've said that i want to end this quickly but i decided to make maybe one or two more chapters. ****So we're not done yet!**

**Note I do not own fairy tail**

**xoxo enjoy**

* * *

><p>Natsu<p>

Loki dashed from place to place around Natsu as a way to confuse him. Loki finally appeared behind him and raised his fist to strike with all of his might-

Natsu evaded the attack with a sudden turn and jerk to the side. Swiftly Natsu landed a blow to Loki's gut that knocked the wind out of him and sent him flying 3 feet back.

They've been fighting for a few minutes and its been a one sided fight up until now. Loki is too fast for Natsu to keep up with. But the tables were turning quickly as Natsu reminded himself, _this is for lucy._

Still in a crouching position, Loki decided it was time to give up. Natsu's will is too strong and he didn't want to fight anymore. He would gladly fight for Lucy but to hurt her? "I'm becoming the very thing I've protected her from," Loki muttered to himself.

"**Wing slash of the Fire Dragon!**" Natsu screamed as he sprung toward Loki and slashed his arms down sending a stream of orange fire from both arms.

Loki made it look like he was going to dodge the attack but instead allowed himself to be struck down by the fire. Now on the ground Loki smiled. He's finally getting what he deserved for betraying the woman he loves.

"Big brother!" One of the spirits on the sidelines screamed. Natsu turned and saw Capricorn holding Aries back.

"Stay back Aries," Loki snapped in the spirits direction. He attempted to get on his feet and whipped blood from the corner of his mouth.

Natsu has taken far more hits than Loki but it was Loki who now coughed up blood and could barely stand. They both were equally strong and both held the same feelings for the same woman. The difference between the two is that one is being driven by his heart and the other is being held back by his head. It was a fight between love and guilt.

Once Loki weakly stood on his feet again, he managed to raise his voice to bluntly state, "I love Lucy too, Natsu."

With that one sentence, Natsu's vision went black. _He loves her?! How dare he. How dare he say that! _His mind screamed. Fire engulfed his body and he stepped closer to Loki. "You don't know love." Natsu spat. He continued to advance but Loki stood his ground. Lions never back down.

Loki's cat ears twitched toward the bellowing laughter that came from the king. "Its almost complete little wizard."

Natsu ignored the king. He had his eyes set on Loki-he found his prey. With a pounce Natsu was on Loki. Both men wrestled around on the ground until Natsu lay on top of Loki. Without hesitation Natsu grabbed the spirits head and slammed it down to the ground.

"How dare you claim to love her!" Natsu slammed his head down again. Blood streamed from Loki's head to the feet of the other spirits. Every time Loki's head hit the ground they heard a loud bang then a crunch of his bones. Fallowing that was the gasps and cries from Loki's watching brothers and sisters. Virgo jumped back in horror as a small amount touched her feet.

* * *

><p>Everyone stopped as a screech filled the chambers. Everyone turned to the source of the noise and found that it came from Lucy.<p>

"Lucy.." both Natsu and Loki whimpered as her scream rang in their ears. She was in immense pain and there was nothing either man could do to help her.

They watched in amazement as the colors draping around her body changed to purple and blue. She also became visible to the naked eye;

Lucy's ears grew pointy and shifted to the top of her head. Her hair grew longer and was a various array of colors. The base color was blond but underneath was reddish-brown with black ends. Her now cat ears were the same brown with leopard print black spots and a few strands of black hair sticking off the tips of them. Her facial features changed slightly; her face grew narrow and her eyes became round with a slight slant on the corners.

As she changed, the screams gained more desperation. Her eyes barely opened and Natsu gasped as he caight glimpse of her irises. They were vertical and bright blue.

Natsu still sat on Loki but both men watched as Lucy lifter her arm and gazed at her hand. She continued to look at her hand in horror.

* * *

><p>Lucy<p>

The lights made her dizzy. She was growing tired but refused to close her eyes again. _I__ can't let this beat me. Not again. I refuse to be a pawn to the King_.

But it was too late. The lights slowly died down, they moved her body back down until dissolving into the ground and leaving her lying on the down.

Blood. She smells blood everywhere. It was faint but still lingered in her nose. _Why can i smell such a faint smell?_ She thought to herself.

She felt hands grabbing her and trying to hold her up. _Who's touching me?_

When Lucy's vision cleared she saw a pink mess of hair hovering over her. "Natsu.." She wasn't sure if that name played in her head or if she actually spoke it. Tears swelled in her eyes as she saw the pain etched in his features.

Natsu's hand caressed Lucy's face as a tear escaped his eye. The lone tear fell off of his chin onto her. "Lucy," He sighed. "You're okay."

_Am i okay? _Now that she thought of it the pain she felt through her body only moments before wasn't there anymore. Lucy gently pushed Natsu's hands off of her and sat up. She looked around and noticed the spirits all curiously looking at her. _Is there something on my face?_

She heard murmurs spread through the room, "What is she?" "Is she still human?" "Why does she look like that?"

_What do they mean?_ Lucy touched her hand to the top of her head and understood why they all looked at her like she had a third eye. She had cat ears that matched Leo's.

_Loki..._

_Where is that son of a bitch?_ Lucy's eyes scanned the crowd of Celestial Spirits but he was no where to be found. _Is he the source of the blood i was smelling earlier? _Without a word to Natsu or the others, she stood and scanned the room. Her eyes fell on the horrifying sight before her.

Loki lay unconscious on the floor. Aries was kneeled down next to him with his head in her lap. And there was blood leaking into her white whool dress.

Lucy's black knee high heels clicked as she made her way over to the couple. Aries was petting Leo's head while tears stained her face. Without thinking Lucy held her hand up as she got closer. Her hand started glowing yellow and Aries scrambled back with Loki in hand out of fear.

"There's no need to be afraid." Lucy spoke. Her voice surprised her and everyone else in the room.

Once she stand in front of Aries, Lucy put her glowing hand on top of Loki's head. Almost instantly his wound started healing.

The king boomed with a grin plastered on his face, "At last; Lynx the protector is born!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Now we come to the finale of this wonderful story! **

**I'm really glad to have gotten so many views so please if you liked this check out my new story coming out ****_Gun Magic._**

**I don't really sleep so I'm writing this after 30 hours of being awake so it may or may not be good. If it's bad I'll rewrite it after i finally get some shut eye.**

** Enjoy ;) xoxo**

* * *

><p>"Whhhyyyy?" Natsu whinned as he hung out of the window of the moving train. He had already barfed up his breakfast but his stomach was still in knots and his head still spun.<p>

Happy laughed at his bestfriend. "We're almost there, so quit crying."

_Ugh... why don't I ever learn? _

The duo were on their way to their first quest without Lucy. When Natsu returned everyone had given him the space he so desperately needed. But when they realized Lucy wasn't ever returning they all grew rigid and upset. Not too long after that the guild started prying answers out of him. But he couldn't tell them what she became. That was her choice...

"Uhm.. Natsu. Get in here..." Happy's voice held a hint of excitement and something else...

Natsu pulled himself back into the train and saw the newly changed Lucy sitting next to him.

"Lucy..." he breathed as he looked her up and down. Her hair was various different colors like blond black and brown and she had cat ears and cat eyes.

"Actually it's Lynx now, Natsu." Happy pointed out with a smile on his face.

Natsu opened his mouth to say something-anything to Lucy but bile rose up in his throat and he had to stick his head back out the window.

With a giggle Lucy looked to Happy and asked, "Can you go get him some water?"

The exceed jumped from his seat and ran down the isle screaming, "AYE SIR!"

Lucy pulled the still puking Natsu back into the train and place her hands on his stomach. Her hands started glowing yellow and his nausea went at ease. He lifted his head up and saw a very shy Lynx twisting her hair around a finger and looking everywhere except at him.

Still playing with her hair, Lynx questioned,"How have you-uh... been?"

"Oh..." _we're back to small talk.. _"I'm okay.. Whataboutyou?" Natsu asked quicker than he meant to.

"I've been good." Lucy sighed.

Neither spoke for a few breathless moments.

A man walked up and broke the silence between the two, "Hey Kitty cat, you look fiiiiine." The giant man said with a gruff voice as he grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her to her feet. "You're coming with me weather you like to or not."

Lynx smiled and winked at the now red Dragon Slayer and that's when everything sprang into action. Within seconds the giant man was unconscious on the ground while Lucy and Natsu sit in their seats again, unharmed. _Just like the old times..._

Lucy suddenly grabbed the back of Natsu's head and pulled him to her. The kiss was short but sweet and it held every unspoken word the two didn't have the guts to say. After pulling back, Lucy's face got really serious.

"Lay your head in my lap Natsu," she ordered without a hint of emotion.

He looked into her eyes for a minute, dumbfounded by her sudden change in mood but then it hit him; the nausea was returning. He fallowed her command and layed across the train seat with his head resting in her lap. "The spell wears off quickly and i can't do another one in such a short period of time," Lucy explained.

She began petting his hair and with a grin she said,"But thank you for saving me again Natsu, I can always count on you."

Natsu huffed out a response as he drifted into sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

With a turn of her body, Lucy looked at the Celestial Spirit King who toward over her and stated, "I give up. I will be a pawn in your twisted game."

Natsu and the Spirits in the room gasped at her announcement. Lucy almost never gave up. _That's not the Lucy i know and love. She must have a good reason to be giving up so easily. _Natsu convinced himself.

Virgo ran up to Lucy and pleaded with her, "Princess you mustn't do this! What about the guild?"

"Or Natsu!" Another spirit chimed in. They all walked to stand behind their beloved princess to back her up on whatever decision she chose to make. They all began speaking at once, making it hard to hear the separate voices.

With a raise of Lucy's hand the talking halted. They all respected her so much that even a simple hand gesture could calm the usually rowdy group.

"BUT!" Lucy continued with a raise of her voice. "But i have a few conditions before I will play this game. A few rules to set up so to speak." She started pacing in a line before the king. "1, I want you to promise to never do this to another human being again. It is unfair and cruel to take a person from their life and expect them to obey your every command."

The king objected, "How will i get new spirits? That is the only way to get new members of our family."

Lucy shuddered at the thought of her beloved spirits going through the same thing she just experienced but pushed that image away. An idea popped into her head. "What if i visit with potential recruits and try to _peacefully _convince them to join us?"

The king liked that idea. It stopped him from appearing to be the bad guy everyone saw. Once he nodded his head Lucy let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. _  
><em>

_The king is listening to Lucy's opinions. He must really want her to be a part of the spirit world. _

"2!" Lucy demanded attention again. "I want Natsu safely brought back to the human world-by me! None other than me from here on out shall be aloud to touch him," She glanced in Natsu's direction and noted the bruises and cuts that covered his entire body.

The king once again nodded. "That's an understandable request. You heard the girl!" The king's voice made the other spirits-except Capricorn- jump. "The human boy, Natsu is now untouchable."

Lucy felt triumphant. She was getting everything she wanted. She looked back over to Natsu and gave a reassuring smile that filled his body with heat. She gave him that look that would always make him putty in her hands. No matter what crazy get up Lucy wore, she would always be his Lucy. _My Luce_

Lucy turned her gaze to the King and let out a sigh. Here comes the tough one..

"3," She began. The change from authority to subordination in her voice made all eyes in the room-even the now awake Leo's- fall on her. Her palms began to sweat, so she inhaled deeply and spoke, "I promise to protect the spirits who walk this realm. I will do everything in my power to keep them from harm and if that fails I promise to put an end to anyone who touches them. But i also made this promise to my guild." Lucy then looked down to her left hand. She removed the glove that covered it and saw the pink guild symbol was still on it. She then made a fist, -save her index finger and her thumb- and held her hand high and proud.

"The symbol means that no matter where us members of Fairy Tail are, we will always know that we have the support of one another. They have treated me with nothing but kindness and have saved my ass more times than i can count so I am still in debt and have to continue showing my support to them. I can't abandon my guild mates, my master, and my Dragon Slayer."

Lucy, with her hand still held in the air, turned her head toward Natsu and found he made the same hand gesture and held it high too. He also had tears forming in the corners of his eyes but he quickly blinked them away.

She watched as Loki-no longer in his Leo outfit- walked next to Natsu and held the same symbol up in the air. Then Virgo stepped up and repeated the three guild members. Next Capricorn, Taurus, Cancer, Aries, Sagittarius, Gemini, Scorpio, and finally Aquarius. They all stood in a line with Natsu in the middle with their left hands in the air making the same symbol. The symbol for Fairy Tail's love for one another. The were a family and they stuck together.

"Ahem," The King coughed. He seemed annoyed but brushed it off with a question, "What do you want me to do about that? The one who holds your key is the only human who you can appear near."

All of the members of the line behind Lucy slowly dropped their hands. It's not that they lost faith in her, or that they lost faith in the guilds bond. They just couldn't see a way around his point.

But Lucy didn't give up.

She grinned a devilish grin. "You may not like it, but i have another idea..."

***End Flashback***

* * *

><p>Lucy watched as Natsu's chest rose and fell with each breath he took. He'd been asleep for almost an hour now and Lucy was growing weak from using her magic to stay in the human realm but she wouldn't dare move him until this train stopped. She had a duty to fulfill and she would finish it at all costs.<p>

Happy returned not too long after Natsu fell asleep but the blue exceed was also resting. Lucy had to hold back a laugh. They both looked so cute when they slept.

Natsu suddenly stirred in his sleep and started mumbling a word. He got a confused and angry look on his face and his hands searched over his own chest. Once his hands found what they were looking for he smiled again and snuggled into Lucy's lap.

"Lucy," he breathed as he held the object in both hands and pressed them to his chest.

In his hand he held the 13th Zodiac Key to the door of the protector, Lynx. It dangled from a necklace that hung from his neck and reached down to the center of his chest. _"It's so my Luce will always be near my heart," _Natsu had explained to her right after he recieved her key from the King.

"Don't worry Natsu," Lucy purred as she pet his pink hair some more. "I'm here. I'll always be here."

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! All done!(: Please let me know how you felt about the ending. Did you get the closure you wanted? Do you think i should have added more? What could i have changed that would have made you like this story more? Im open to all thoughts and opinions. <strong>

**Well farewell loves. Please check out my newest story _Guns Magic _if you want to check out a cool story about backround characters. xoxo**


End file.
